Love is
by shipcargan
Summary: He felt that he had failed him, but Carlos disagreed. oneshot CARGAN SLASH fluff


**AN: HI IM BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**ugh im so sorry for not updating "Funny How Things Happen" :[** **I've barely been able to find time to just sit down and write. I know I've left the story at a fairly unsatisfying spot, but I have a lot of it already planned out, it's just a matter of me writing it out. Sorry for the delays, once xams end I'll be back on top of things! :)**

**Hopefully this little fluff will keep you guys satisfied x _x you should all know that I have a HUGE weakspot for people with disabilities/illnesses. Everytime I read a fanfic where one of them is dying/sick, I fall to pieces adhfbkjalsdfh**

**Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy. **

He could hear the sound of a door closing. Not having to strain his ears he listened to the quiet steps that made their way across the room. Swiveling his head in the general direction of the door he smiled at the feeling of a warm hand resting on his own. He let his book fall in his lap, hoping the page was saved. He squeezed the hand that rest upon his own and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Carlos."

Carlos leant down to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Love."

It's been like this for several weeks now. Logan Mitchell, an 18 year old boy ready to graduate high school, was dying. Logan was born blind, his vision only allowing him to see blurry lights. Since his birth, his parents had been saving up money to afford a surgery that would hopefully restore some of his vision. After 18 years of all of them, including Carlos, putting in so much effort, they finally reached their goal.

But the surgery went very, very wrong.

Logan was already a fairly sick boy, his immune system not very strong and his whole body in general was incredibly frail. The surgery had caused not only some nerve damage, but managed to cause an infection that quickly overtook his now withering body. Both the Mitchell parents knew that it was a risky surgery, but they were devastated to hear that their hard work had come to this, the death of their only son.

Carlos had been with Logan through it all. At the age of 5 in kindergarten, Logan was made fun of for his disability, but Carlos was the only one who stood by him. For the following years, it stayed that way; Carlos was Logan's companion 24/7, helping him with his daily routine, and making sure he was safe. It was inevitable that they would eventually fall in love. Even though Logan was always a positive person, trying to make every day the best day, none could compare to the day Carlos placed his hands on Logan's face and kissed him. He knew that no visual stimulation could compare to the pure euphoria that spread through him during that magical moment. From the age of 16, Logan and Carlos were finally boyfriends.

When the bad news came, Carlos was at Logan's side every single day. He would skip classes, much to Logan's contempt, just to be with him. Every day was the same routine; they'd talk about whatever was on their mind, but mostly sit in a comfortable silence. By the end of each session, Logan could always feel Carlos' hands shaking, and he knew he was crying. It hurt him that he made his boyfriend cry like this. He knew Carlos didn't deserve this kind of pain. Logan felt like he had failed his boyfriend who had done nothing but care for him. Now he was leaving him, and Logan was torn that it was too late to fix his mistakes.

Carlos' hand left Logan's and reached for the book on his lap. "Watcha readin', Logie?" he asked, as cheerful as possible. He had tried his best to learn braille for the sake of his boyfriend, but he still couldn't distinguish between the bumps that passed his fingers on the pages.

"_Tuesdays With Morrie_."

Carlos' face scrunched up. He had never heard of the book before. "Well, what's it about?"

Logan grabbed the book, his fingers delicately floating over the small bumps on the cover. "It's about a man, Morrie. He's dying, and in his last few breaths of life he decides to teach. Teach his favorite student about all the things he learned, all the things he experienced in his lifetime." Logan loved the book. It, along with Carlos, gave him the strength to continue being optimistic until his last minute. He knew it wouldn't be long before the beeping sound that filled the small room would stop. He knew it wouldn't be long before his small body was beneath the earth. But, he also knew that he needed to be strong for his family's sake, and for Carlos' sake.

He could feel Carlos take a deep breath. "Wow, sounds like an amazing book," he whispered. That was all he could say at the moment. He was overwhelmed with emotion, just by listening to that short summary. He knew exactly what Logan was thinking, and it really tugged at his heart.

Logan's hands reached out as they searched for Carlos' face. After two years of experience he knew exactly how he should move to kiss Carlos. It started as a silly argument, Logan complaining that Carlos was always the one kissing him. After some practice, and a lot of frustration from Logan, they finally mastered their own little art form. He sat up to lock his lips with Carlos, sparking a small passionate moment between the two. Logan smiled sadly. "I know what you're thinking Carlos. Even on my deathbed I'm just as useless as I've ever been, just a burden to you."

Immediately, Carlos pulled him into a hug. He was shaking, He couldn't bear to hear those words from Logan's mouth. Gripping on tight to his back, he could feel Logan's hands making small circles on his own back.

"Don't ever, _ever_ say that to me." Carlos managed to choke out. "You taught me so much in these past 13 years. You taught me to be patient, to always care for one another, to find the happiness in every situation. But most importantly," He pulled back from the hug, resting his forehead on Logan's.

"You taught me that love is blind."

**Review? I'm working one oneshot fluffy stuff because they are the best types of Cargan o uo**


End file.
